SWATET transcript
Ax file __½__Next_ Details__Clear__Select language__SWAT: Elite Troops__Get More Games!_ START GAME__MISSION BRIEFING__MISSION COMPLETED__MISSION FAILED_ EXPERIENCE__Sound_ Vibration_ Enable sound?__Enable vibration?__Play_ High Scores__New game_/Your current game will be lost. Proceed anyway?__About__Delete saved game_ Difficulty__Easy__Normal__Hard__Tutorial__Basement__Lobby_ Small Offices_ Cafeteria_ Classrooms__1st Residence Floor__2nd Residence Floor_ Servers__Conference Floor_Laboratories__Barricaded Floor__Art Exhibition__Servants' Floor_ Officer Floor_ Penthouse_¡SWAT: Elite Troops AY file Talk to the trainers to learn how to control Franks and his squad in the field._(Save the janitor hiding in the basement._'Disarm at least 1 bomb. Save 1 hostage._:Save at least 2 of 4 hostages. Arrest a terrorist officer._OFree at least 4 of 6 captured workers. Neutralise all resistance on this floor._GSave at least 1 of 2 teachers. Neutralise all resistance on this floor.__Save at least 2 of 3 civilians._HSave at least 1 of 2 civilians. Neutralise all resistance on this floor._>Disable the building's network communications. Save 1 hostage._:Save Dr. Hammond. Neutralise all resistance on this floor._RNeutralise all terrorists. Use sprinklers to extinguish the fires. Save 1 hostage._0Rescue at least 2 of 4 followers. Disarm 1 bomb._LRetrieve the terrorists' documents. Neutralise all resistance on this floor._4Activate the lifts. Rescue at least 2 of 4 servants._GFree at least 3 of 5 hostages. Neutralise all resistance on this floor._TSave Matheus. Neutralise the terrorist leader. Disarm 1 bomb. Eliminate all enemies.__Select__Back__Quit_ Options__Help__Restart mission_ Main menu_ Sound: ON_ Sound: OFF_ Vibration: ON__Vibration: OFF_ Continue game_ Objectives_ Are you sure?_¬Move with the 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9 keys or the d-pad. Double press a directional key to order your team mates to scout. Pressing 0 gives you a quick tip on your current situation. The %1 soft key opens the action menu. Combat: Fire at a targeted enemy with 5 or the central button of the d-pad. A smaller targeting icon means better accuracy. Targets can be switched with the * and # keys. Recover the notes by touching them to increase your score. Hostages: Saving hostages is the SWAT team's first priority. Do this by neutralising nearby terrorists and walking to the hostages. Arresting: Surrendered terrorists should be arrested by walking to them. Action menu: Move the cursor on an action with the directional keys and press 5 to execute it. Greyed out actions cannot be selected. Flashbang: Choose a direction with the 4 and 6 keys. Press 5 to start building power. Press 5 again to throw. Taser: Target an unsuspecting enemy. Choose the Taser action and Kyle will try to get close to the enemy and stun him. Door actions: In the door action menu you can open a door, breach it, throw a flashbang or take a look with the opti-wand. Mini map: Rooms appear in two colours. Light blue ones have been cleared. Dark blue rooms haven't been inspected. Icons represent the squad, enemies, hostages and other known action points. Ventilation ducts: Your squad can enter ventilation ducts to surprise enemies. Just move to the duct grill. _¡Mini game menu: In the mini game menu you can resuscitate, hack or disarm depending on which action is possible in the current location. Disarm: Disarming is simple. At the top of the screen there is the timer and at the bottom is the fuse. Cut the wires which connect these two parts. Hacking: Rows of numbers will move across the screen. Lock the rows one at a time so that the same number is highlighted. Once you lock the first row, a timer starts running. Resuscitation: Press 5 when a heart symbol reaches the centre line of the monitor. Watch out for grey hearts, they cause damage. Every press consumes battery. Results: The result screen appears after the missions. Here you can see if the mission was a success and what went right or wrong. Skill points: Accuracy causes more damage. Health increases health by one. Speed enables the squad to move faster. Battery increases the battery of the resuscitation unit. __Objectives completed:__Terrorists eliminated:__Terrorists arrested:__Hostages saved:__Evidence secured:__Team members resuscitated:_ Morale bonus:__Non-hostiles eliminated:__Team members incapacitated:_ Total score:_ Skill points: AZ file Menu__Ok__Yes__No__Action_ Thank you!_ I'm saved!_ Thanks!__Bless the Lord!_ Don't go!_ Get them!_EYou can open the action menu at any time by pressing the %1 soft key.__Hacking successful!__Hacking failed!__Disarming successful!__Disarming failed!__Resuscitation successful!__Resuscitation failed!_‰Select the flashbang from the action menu. Choose a direction with keys 4 and 6. Press 5 to start building power. Press 5 again to throw._oTarget an unsuspecting enemy. Choose the Taser action and Kyle will try to get close to the enemy and stun him._ÒMove with keys 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9 or the d-pad. Double press a directional key to order your team mates to scout. Shoot with 5 (or the central button of the d-pad). The %1 soft key opens the action menu.__In the door action menu you can open a door, breach it, throw a flashbang or use the opti-wand._xIn the mini game menu you can resuscitate, hack or disarm depending on which action is possible in the current location._lChoose an action with the directional keys and press 5 to execute it. Greyed out actions cannot be selected._Press 5 when a heart symbol reaches the centre line of the monitor. Watch out for grey hearts, they cause damage. Every press consumes battery._¤Rows of numbers will move across the screen. Lock rows one at a time, so that the same number is highlighted. Once you lock the first row, the timer starts running._wAt the top of the screen there is the timer and at the bottom is the fuse. Cut the wires which connect these two parts._³Rooms appear in two colours. Light blue ones have been cleared. Dark blue rooms haven't been inspected. Icons represent the squad, enemies, hostages and other known action points.__Accuracy causes more damage. Health increases health by one. Speed enables the squad to move faster. Battery increases the battery of the resuscitation unit. Use 2 and 8 (d-pad up and down) to move between skills and 4 and 6 (d-pad left and right) to add or remove points._âWelcome Sgt. Franks! Use the 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9 keys or the d-pad to move. 0 key gives you a quick tip on your current situation. Walk up to trainers for help. Quit the tutorial via the lift at the end of this corridor._DDouble pressing a directional key makes your team mates scout ahead._ìFire at a targeted enemy with 5 or the central button of the d-pad. A smaller targeting icon means better accuracy. Targets can be switched with the * and # keys. The health gauge on top of the units indicates the health they have left._yAccess the special actions with the %1 soft key. There you can use flashbangs or a taser, check the map or equip shields._GRecover notes by touching them. Picking up notes gives you extra score._0The shield protects you but also slows you down._ySaving hostages is the SWAT team's first priority. Do this by neutralising nearby terrorists and walking to the hostages._ŒDisarming is simple. At the top of the screen there is the timer and at the bottom is the fuse. Cut the wires which connect these two parts. "To disarm a bomb, just walk to it. ¯While hacking rows of numbers will move across the screen. Lock rows one at a time so that the same number is highlighted. Once you lock the first row, a timer starts running._'Laptops can be hacked by touching them._©Resuscitation is about reflexes. Press 5 when a heart reaches the centre line of the monitor. Watch out for grey hearts, they cause damage. Every press consumes battery._aIncapacitated team mates can be resuscitated if there's enough battery on the resuscitation unit._^DO NOT KILL ANY NON-HOSTILES! Surrendered terrorists should be arrested by walking up to them._*A medikit heals your whole squad a little._XYour squad can enter ventilation ducts to surprise enemies. Just move to the duct grill._uAfter missions the result screen appears. Here you can see if the mission was a success and what went right or wrong.__Too many hostages were killed!_3Too many bombs exploded bringing the building down!_!Too many failed hacking attempts!__Franks is down! Abort mission!_ Flashbang!_ Breach in!__Die pig!_You're dead!__Aarrggh!__%&!*#__Alarm!__Success!__Failure!_ Evidence!__Mission completed!__Mission failed!__Fall in!__Scout!_GThis is SniperÂ 1, I got visual on a terrorist. Should I take him down?_(Terrorist leader spotted. Taking a shot!_#God damn, the glass is bulletproof!_YKYLE: Terrorist holding a hostage! Do you want to take a shot? You might hit the hostage!_€DR. HAMMOND: Thank you for saving me! I saw the terrorists drag Matheus away. I'm sure they took him to one of the upper floors._^HOSTAGE: To disable the network you need to destroy the servers in the two rooms in the north._(Do you really want to quit the tutorial?_5Franks found a list of the terrorists' bank accounts!_9A Temple of the Coming Ages has been attacked by terrorists who are now keeping the followers of the Coming Ages as hostages. SWAT is immediately called in as they are the only ones capable of handling a situation as explosive as this. It all started as the terrorists decided to take over the Temple as their HQ._'The terrorists demand the release of a dozen "political prisoners" or they will kill all of the followers in the Temple. The terrorist leader is holding the order's head Matheus as a hostage. SWAT will have to get him out alive so the American authorities may learn the truth behind all of this._&Maintenance lifts have been activated!_XFirst enemy in sight! Don't forget to be precise when aiming at the target. Do not rush!_hHOSTAGE: Hey, over here! Help me! The terrorists placed three bombs on this floor that will go off soon!_›HQ: This is HQ. We suspect that an important terrorist leader is located on this floor. We must have him alive for questioning. Your Taser could be useful._AThis is our man. Hold your fire! We must get close to arrest him!_šREPORTER: Just a moment ago there was a huge explosion and the temple collapsed. Three SWAT team members were in the building. More on this in a minute..._ÐREPORTER: ... live from the scene. The Temple of the Coming Ages has been assaulted by terrorists. They hold the leader of the sect, Matheus, as a hostage and demand the release of a dozen jailed criminals..._xREPORTER: We have just heard sounds of a massive gun fight from the top of the building. Let's hope the SWAT team is ok.__Explosives are set, sir!_`There's a huge fire spreading on this floor. Extinguish it or the whole building might collapse!__HOSTAGE: It's a trap!_9Oh no, an ambush! Hold your position and use the shields! ba file ,¼_ÛAfter being rescued the janitor tells how the terrorists rushed in through the front doors and took most of the people hostage. They cut the lift power so taking the stairs to reach the higher levels is the only option._¶The SWAT team finally comes out of the building and the medics and police officers rush in. All the SWAT members head straight home - you never know when you will be called in again._«LEADER: You will do exactly what I tell you! PRIEST: Never! Your goals may be righteous, but your methods are unacceptable! LEADER: Damn it, the SWAT's here! Get 'em boys!_&TERRORIST: They're coming! Take cover!_0THOMPSON: 4,3,2,1 - BREACH! FRANKS: Get in team!_¸The SWAT team enters the Temple's basement through the sewers. There are mainly storage rooms and a bomb shelter on this floor. Contact with a few terrorists and civilians is expected._gFRANKS: Thompson, what the hell is taking so long? THOMPSON: Shut it Franks, I'm trying to concentrate!_uHOSTAGE: I was sure they'd kill me! KYLE: Don't worry, it's gonna be OK. THOMPSON: Cut the chit chat and hurry, Kyle!_OFRANKS: Ok boys, this is definitely the conference floor. Look for Dr. Hammond!_`You feel a burning pain and fall to the floor. The last thing you see is a terrorist closing in._AFRANKS: Be careful squad, this place looks perfect for an ambush._9TERRORIST: ... and stay down! WOMAN: Please, no, don't..._„HQ to Franks. You are now entering the exhibition floor with priceless pieces of art everywhere. Please try not to destroy them all!__KYLE: Sweet dreams, punk..._kFRANKS: Kyle, get those god damn sprinklers on before the whole building burns down! KYLE: Right away, sir!_ˆAs the team storms in the room, the terrorist grabs a hostage and puts a knife to his throat. TERRORIST: COME ANY CLOSER AND HE GETS IT!_ßTHOMPSON: How does it feel to be on that end of the barrel? TERRORIST: Go ahead, pull the trigger, pig. I have done my part. THOMPSON: Believe me, buddy. If it wasn't against regulations, I'd do it without a second thought. Category:Transcripts